Les conséquences de la stupidité
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant CoBP, Will assome Jack et décide de tenter sa chance…. Mais quelles conséquences cela aura-t-il ? Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Interdits sur le thème A plusieurs


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici une petite histoire assez cruelle sur le destin d'Elizabeth, bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Les conséquences de la stupidité**

Tremblante, Elizabeth Swann regarda les pirates maudits se tourner vers William Turner. Dressé sur une pierre, le jeune homme faisait face aux pirates dont il n'avait rien manqué du discours.

« Son sang ne marchera pas ! » Lança-t-il.

Barbossa releva le visage et le couteau qu'il s'apprêtait à enfoncer dans la chair tendre d'Elizabeth recula.

« Que dis-tu ? »

Will se troubla légèrement et les avertissements de Jack lui revinrent en mémoire. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la forme inconsciente qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui puis reprit d'une voix hésitante.

« Et bien, il vous faut le sang d'un Turner n'est-ce pas ? » Coassa-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à la redoutable bande de pirates, il n'était plus si certain que son plan soit si brillant. Barbossa le dévisagea avec intérêt.

« En effet, qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? »

Will déglutit et posa le canon de l'arme qu'il avait prise à Jack sur sa tempe.

« Ce que je veux c'est que vous libériez Mademoiselle Swann. Et je me nomme William Turner. »

Un murmure salua sa déclaration et Elizabeth poussa un cri.

« Will ! »

Barbossa, le regard fiévreux, se tourna vers elle.

« Vous avez dit vous appeler Elizabeth Turner !

- J'ai menti, » siffla la jeune femme.

Le pirate sembla faire un gros effort sur lui-même et se retourna vers Will qui se tenait sur les rochers surplombant la caverne.

« La liberté de la fille, est ce tout ? »

Will hésita et jeta un coup d'œil à Jack toujours inconscient.

« Et votre promesse qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal à Jack Sparrow ! »

De son promontoire, Will vit les visages des marins se charger de haine tandis que Barbossa se crispait.

« Sparrow ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est ma condition, » répondit Will d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

Avec un soupir, Barbossa écarta les bras.

« Accordé, maintenant descend. »

Les yeux de Will glissèrent sur Elizabeth qui le contemplait avec terreur.

« Laissez la partir, ordonna t'il. Et je descends.

- Mais bien sûr, dès que nous aurons la certitude que la malédiction est levée, nous libérerons Mademoiselle Turner. » Répondit Barbossa avec un gracieux sourire.

Will hésita tandis que Barbossa lui faisait signe d'avancer.

« Vous le promettez ? Demanda Will.

- Je suis un homme de parole, si tu es réellement celui que tu prétends être et que tu nous le prouves alors la fille sera libre de partir.

- Et Jack ?

- Sparrow aussi, » accepta de mauvaise grâce Barbossa.

Will inspira profondément et se laissa glisser avec maladresse vers la caverne. Il traversa la foule des maudits et frémit alors qu'un pirate le regardait avec ébahissement.

« C'est le portrait craché du Bottier. »

Barbossa repoussa Elizabeth qui fut rapidement saisie par deux hommes et se pencha vers Will.

« Gare à toi si tu as menti.

- Je n'ai pas menti, murmura le jeune homme. Libérez-la.

- Chaque chose en son temps, » rétorqua Barbossa.

Elizabeth frémit alors que l'homme se penchait sur elle. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa gorge et Barbossa arracha le médaillon qu'elle portait.

« Il ne nous manque que le sang, » murmura Barbossa.

Elizabeth jeta un regard affolé vers Will.

« Non ! Non ! Qu'allez-vous lui faire ! Ne le tuez pas, ne le tuez pas ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Will déglutit alors que Barbossa le tirait vers le coffre qui contenait des centaines de pièces maudites. Il ferma les yeux brièvement puis fixa Elizabeth.

« Elizabeth, j'aurais du vous le dire chaque jour depuis le premier jour, je vous aime. Et si je dois mourir pour vous je ferais sans regret. »

Deux marins reniflèrent bruyamment au grand agacement de Barbossa qui saisit la main de Will. Là il l'entailla profondément et laissa le sang couler sur les pièces.

Abasourdi, Will le fixa.

« C'est tout ?

- Pourquoi gaspiller une paire de bras ? » Rétorqua le pirate.

Elizabeth posa u regard égaré sur les pirates tandis qu'ils s'entre regardaient.

« Ça a marché ? » Bredouilla l'un d'eux.

Un air exaspéré sur le visage, Barbossa pointa son pistolet droit vers la tête de celui qui avait parlé et tira. L'homme s'écroula sur le sol, raide mort.

« Ça a marché, confirma t'il. Turner le remplacera. »

Will frémit.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! »

Barbossa le fixa d'un air peu amène et Will fut ceinturé tandis que le capitaine s'approchait d'Elizabeth.

« Messieurs, ce jour est un grand jour ! Nous sommes libres ! Et le moment est venu pour nous de fêter nos désirs retrouvés. »

La jeune femme recula avec angoisse tandis que Barbossa lui lançait un regard mauvais.

« Mademoiselle Turner va nous rendre ce petit service, » ricana t'il.

Là, Will poussa un cri de rage et se débattit.

« Non vous aviez promis de la libérer ! »

Barbossa ricana.

« En effet, mais je n'ai pas dit quand, ni dans quel état. »

Elizabeth poussa un hurlement tandis que le pirate la forçait à s'allonger sur le sol de la grotte. Barbossa ricana à nouveau et remonta la robe de la jeune femme sur ses cuisses.

« Je sens sa peau, pavoisa t'il, l'air extatique. Elle est chaude… »

Elizabeth chercha à se débattre mais deux hommes la maintenaient au sol.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurla Will.

Personne ne l'écouta et Barbossa baissa brutalement son fut.

« Messieurs quel meilleur commencement pour notre vie retrouvée que de monter une femme. »

Elizabeth hurla à en perdre le souffle alors qu'il lui écartait les cuisses avec brutalité. Là, Will gémit.

« Non ! Arrêtez, laissez la, laissez la. »

Barbossa se retourna vers lui, cynique.

« T'en fait pas Turner, t'auras ton tour, vous aurez tous votre tour. » Annonça-t-il avant de s'enfoncer d'une brusque poussée dans l'intimité étroite de la jeune femme.

La douleur fut aussi fulgurante qu'intense et Elizabeth sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues alors que le sexe gonflé de Barbossa déchirait sa virginité.

« Elizabeth… » Souffla Will, anéanti.

Sur Elizabeth, le pirate s'en donnait à cœur joie, ses mains palpèrent la poitrine de la jeune femme et il ricana.

« Chaude et humide ! »

Sous lui, Elizabeth gémit lamentablement et Barbossa se poussa violemment en elle avec un râle. Un frisson de plaisir le traversa tandis qu'il jouissait et il s'écarta de la jeune femme.

Clouée au sol, les jambes écartelées et les cuisses maculées d'un mélange de sang et de sperme, Elizabeth ne réagit pas. Barbossa se tourna ensuite vers son second.

« Elle est à toi, » s'inclina-t-il.

Elizabeth frémit à la vue de la montagne à la peau sombre qui se penchait sur elle.

« Elle n'est plus vierge mais j'ai usé du privilège du capitaine, » ricana Barbossa.

Elizabeth hurla alors que l'homme lui écartait à nouveau les cuisses avant de s'enfoncer en elle.

« Elle est encore tiède, » gémit le second.

Elizabeth détourna le visage tandis qu'il s'activait en elle. Des mains agrippèrent sa poitrine et elle sentit l'étoffe se déchirer sous les doigts pressés des pirates. Percluse de souffrance, elle réagit à peine lorsque le second se vida en elle, vite remplacé par un nouvel homme, puis un autre et encore un autre…

Will sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'il contemplait Elizabeth, écartelée et gémissante sous les coups de boutoir des pirates.

« Vous aviez promis, » sanglota t'il.

Barbossa ricana et le força à avancer.

« Allez c'est le tour de Turner, laissez le prendre sa récompense. »

Will croisa le regard mort d'Elizabeth, la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait avec peine et son corps dénudé par les assauts des pirates était couvert de sueur et de semence.

« Prends la, je te l'offre. » Ricana Barbossa.

Will le toisa avec horreur et recula.

« Comment osez-vous ? »

Elizabeth gémit faiblement et Will se pencha sur elle.

« Oh Elizabeth, qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait… »

Barbossa soupira, agacé et passa son arme à travers le corps du jeune homme.

« Puisque tu n'en veux pas… »

Avec un gargouillis, Will s'écroula tandis qu'Elizabeth hoquetait. Barbossa lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Quelqu'un veut encore prendre la fille ? »

Elizabeth gémit sourdement à sa question. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrances, de ses hommes qui l'un après l'autre se déversaient en elle.

« Pitié, » gémit elle.

Sa protestation était inutile. L'instant d'après, un homme à l'œil de verre s'enfonça en elle et gémit.

« Tu es chaude poupée. »

Cette fois, Elizabeth perdit enfin connaissance et l'autre se vida en elle en larmoyant.

« Pourquoi elle réagit pas ? »

Barbossa jeta un coup d'œil négligent à la femme écartelée et haussa les épaules.

« Elle a assez servi, venez mes amis, Tortuga nous attend ! »

Un concert de vivat salua son discours et les hommes s'éloignèrent tandis qu'Elizabeth gisait sur le sol inconsciente.

Accroupi derrière un rocher, Jack Sparrow les regarda partir, anéanti. La malédiction était levée et à cause de Will Turner, il ne pouvait plus rien marchander pour récupérer son navire.

« Bugger, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois si stupide ! » Lança-t-il au cadavre de Will.

Jack s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'Elizabeth gémit faiblement. Le pirate hésita puis s'approcha d'elle.

« Elizabeth ? »

Un regard terrifié lui répondit et Jack vit les hanches de la fille se tendre vers lui. Rempli de pitié, il écarta une mèche de son front.

« Je suis désolé trésor, je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Surprise par sa gentillesse, Elizabeth le fixa et Jack se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Tremblante, la jeune femme le fixa.

« Will ?

- Il est mort. A cause de sa stupidité. » Répondit Jack avant de l'emmener.

_**Trois mois plus tard, **_

Assise dans le grand salon de son père, le regard vide, Elizabeth Swann passa sa main sur l'arrondi de son ventre.

« Elizabeth ? » S'inquiéta son père.

Honteuse, la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Après l'avoir sauvée, Jack Sparrow avait fait en sorte que James Norrington la retrouve. Will était mort et elle…

« Elizabeth, » gémit son père.

La jeune femme se força à chasser de son esprit le souvenir des hommes qui haletaient sur elle et sourit faiblement.

« Je l'appellerais William.

- Oh Elizabeth… soupira le Gouverneur. Allons va t'habiller, le Commodore Norrington attend sa future épouse. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et se leva par automatisme. James Norrington avait eu la décence et l'honneur de ne pas reprendre sa demande. Il lui permettrait de retrouver une part de l'honneur que les pirates avaient bafoué. Elle l'épouserait. Sa main se posa à nouveau sur son ventre et elle se souvint avec un vertige des hommes de la Muerta. Puis elle releva le menton. Elle paierait les conséquences de la stupidité de Will et de la sienne, elle devait bien ça au jeune homme.

Le visage fermé, Elizabeth avança vers son futur époux.


End file.
